


If You Care to Take a Dare

by sistershook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec being embarassed, Alec getting himself into trouble, Alec thinks Magnus is hot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Jace being a little shit, Jace thinking everything is hilarious, Kissing, M/M, Magnus thinks Alec is hot, Panty Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sort of self-confident Alec, need I say anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistershook/pseuds/sistershook
Summary: Alec and Jace make a bet. Alec loses the bet and has to face the consequences. In which, Alec ends up getting more than he bargained for and Jace is a little shit.This is my attempt at humor, please don't be too harsh on me. Really, this is just an excuse to write more Malec fanfiction because why not? I love these characters and this was fun to write.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	If You Care to Take a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this fic is safe, sane, and consensual. This is my awkward attempt at humor, mostly towards the end. Really, this is more slightly depraved and filthy. But, I hope you enjoy reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> All grammatical mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This fic is vaguely canon? But really, don't read too far into anything.

“Deal” Alec shook Jace’s hand. Little did he know in just a few hours he would come to regret the bet deeply. _Very_ deeply.

It started out with Jace’s usual bravado. They’d gotten their marching orders to take care of some demons. It was a standard mission.

Jace and Izzy were chatting quietly as they rode the subway downtown.

Alec was studiously ignoring them because they were talking about, actually, he didn’t even know what they were talking about. Either way, he wasn’t interested in being roped into their conversation.

That was until Jace started needling him about how many demons he’d killed on their last mission. Which, to be fair, Alec was supposed to be on lookout duty and wasn’t even supposed to be involved in the maiming and killing aspect.

And Jace should be grateful because it was Alec killing the one demon that saved his ass. But this was Jace. Competition was his bread and butter.

No matter how much Alec tried not to rise to the bait, Jace kept heckling him.

The moment Jace started in on him, Izzy had quickly become very interested in her phone.

Alec sighed, no defense from that quarter it seemed. He tuned back into what Jace was saying,

“-so, that’s why I’m betting that I can kill more demons than you.”

Alec wasn’t usually the type of person to rise to taunts like that. But maybe there was something wrong with his head or maybe his ego had taken one too many beatings that day because he found himself saying.

“No, you can’t”

“Should we shake on it then?” Jace asked, arching one brow and looking way too thrilled at the prospect of challenging his parabatai. 

“Fine” Alec sighed begrudgingly, extending one hand.

Jace clasped it firmly in his.

“It’s a deal”

“Deal”

They quickly hashed out that the loser had to do what the winner said, although they couldn’t know what that was until they got back to the Institute. If the loser backed out, they were stuck on cleaning duty for the week. Magnus was their back up. Izzy refused to be a part of the bet.

Actually, what she said was more along the lines of, _why can’t you boys just do the mission without making it a dumb competition?_

Internally, Alec agreed. But he’d given Jace his word and it was too late to back out of it now.

Three hours later, more ichor than Alec ever wanted to see in one place, and a grinning, triumphant Jace, had him conceding defeat.

Jace only bested him by one. _One_. Which, also wasn’t fair because Jace _cheated_. Not like Alec really expected anything less.

Izzy clapped him on the back as she headed back out of the warehouse.

“Cheer up, big bro, what’s the worst he could ask you to do?”

Alec hung his head miserably as he followed his siblings out. There were a lot of things Jace could ask him to do and Alec was sure he was going to like none of them.

Back at the Institute, Alec retreated to the library, hoping against hope that Jace had gone to bed already. Of course, his luck never really worked like that because not even ten minutes later, Jace found him sprawled out on the couch, contemplating whether or not he should text his boyfriend to set a limit on what his parabatai could ask him to do.

“Budge up,” Jace said, swiping at his feet.

Reluctantly, Alec sat up and faced his brother as he sat down.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Jace grinned. It was an evil grin. A grin that said that Alec really should have just kept his damn mouth shut.

“You know, I’ve been trying to rope you into a bet for a while now”

“Oh great, now you tell me,” Alec said sarcastically. Though, seriously, it wasn’t _that_ surprising. This was _Jace_.

And Alec had blundered right into his trap.

Jace grinned wider, “Now, now, don’t be a sore loser. It’s just the name of the game, Alec”

Alec snorted, “So, the name of the game is my abject humiliation?”

“See now you’re getting it”

Alec groaned, “Just tell me what you want me to do”

“You,” Jace said, “Are going to be wearing these for a certain warlock”

Alec blanched as Jace pulled a scrap of fabric from the inner pocket of his jacket. Sweet Raziel, was that supposed to be _clothing_?

“Jace!” He yelped, scandalized. No way, no way he was wearing those, much less was he wearing those around his boyfriend.

“Ah, ah, a deal’s a deal.”

“You, are going to wear these” Jace drawled, swinging the lacy scrap of fabric around his pointer finger, “And you’re going to put on a show.”

He leered at Alec.

“C’mon can’t I do literally anything else?”

“You could. Hmm, for example, you could be stuck cleaning weapons for the next week.”

Really, what kind of choice was that? The thought of being stuck on cleaning duty had Alec gagging and shuddering. His other choice was complete and total humiliation in front of his boyfriend.

“Clock’s ticking Alec”

Did he _have_ to keep swinging it around like that?

Alec didn’t see how he had much of a choice here. Both options were truly terrible. Humiliation or well, humiliation. Being stuck on grunt duty for a week was potentially just as bad as what Jace was asking him to do.

Knowing that anyone could walk in at any time, Alec quickly made up his mind.

“Fine,” he leaned forward to snatch the small scrap of fabric from Jace, quickly stuffing it into his jeans pocket. “I’ll do it”

“But” he held up a finger, “You don’t get to film it.”

Jace pouted, “Fine. But, you have to wear whatever I tell you to wear.”

Alec thought about it for a second. On the one hand, nothing could be worse than the lace monstrosity Jace had already asked him to wear. On the other hand, he wanted no proof at all that this had ever happened.

“Okay.”

Jace grinned, “This is going to be fun”

_No, it really, really was not_ Alec thought.

The next day found Alec with Jace in some Mundane shopping center. He tried not to fidget as Jace forced him to try on outfits that ranged from scandalous to mortifying. Each one more ridiculous than the last.

Finally, Jace seemed to decide on something that settled more in the range of obscene. At least it was black.

But that was about the only consolation Alec was going to get. The shirt was a size and a half too small and clung to his body in a way that made Alec wish he were naked rather than wearing it.

The pants were also skin-tight and Alec nearly died of embarrassment when Jace informed him that they were tear-away.

The whole ensemble was topped off with a pair of stilettos that made Alec’s feet hurt just looking at them. How was he even supposed to walk in those?

Jace had patted his shoulder with fake sympathy, “Don’t worry, you have the whole week to practice.”

He’d given Alec a deadline of Friday. At least it was Monday.

When they got back to the Institute, Alec hid the clothes in the furthest recesses of his closet where he hoped like hell Izzy had no chance of finding them.

At least he had the week or that’s what he told himself anyway.

In-between helping his mother run the Institute and being sent on an array of missions, Alec managed to watch video after video of pole-dancing tutorials.

Because even though Alec had only been in one relationship, he wasn’t exactly innocent. He knew precisely what Jace meant when he said “put on a show.”

Sometimes he was too flustered to watch the videos and he’d shut them off quickly and take a very, very cold shower. Most of the time, he forced himself to continue watching them because how else was he supposed to learn? It wasn’t like he could ask Izzy, she’d never let him live it down.

To practice, he used the training room, but only when he was completely sure no one would be there.

The week flew by far quicker than Alec wanted it to. Friday loomed in his mind as he thought about performing for his boyfriend. He was definitely no expert, but he felt somewhat confident in his ability to not make a total fool of himself.

After all, some of the moves weren’t that dissimilar to things he’d been doing his whole life.

When Friday came, Jace made sure he had the night off. He leered at him as Alec disappeared into his bedroom to get ready.

All that Jace had told him was that Magnus had set up a portal for him to go from the Institute to his loft and that everything Alec would need would be at the apartment when he got there.

Well, that left a number of things up in the air that Alec tried desperately _not_ to think about.

Each article of clothing Alec pulled on was more embarrassing than the last. The panties had to go on first.

To Alec’s mortification, he realized they weren’t just regular panties but a _thong_. Steeling himself, he slid the fabric up his thighs, not sure what to think when they fit him perfectly.

It was weird, feeling the slightly scratchy texture of the lace against his skin when he was so accustomed to soft cotton. He tried to ignore the way the string slid between his ass cheeks and hurriedly pulled on the pants next.

He felt his face turn a deeper shade of red when he made the mistake of looking in the mirror and realized they left nothing to the imagination. He could clearly see the outline of his cock, creating a large bulge in the front of them.

Never mind, he was going to call this whole thing off. He could _not_ do this. Then he thought about cleaning up ichor for the next week and groaned.

Never mind, this was better, if just barely.

He pulled the shirt on, the buttons straining against his chest. Alec tried not to think about what he looked like right now.

The stilettos were next. These were surprisingly the easiest part. It turned out that walking in heels wasn’t that different from walking in regular shoes. Just taller.

Finally, Alec picked up the makeup pouch Jace poached from Izzy. He didn’t want to contemplate what bullshit excuse Jace had given her to get it.

He rifled through the contents, easily picking out eyeliner and mascara. He knew what those were because of Magnus. And duh, everyone knew what lipstick was.

He walked into the bathroom, having to duck to clear the doorframe. If he’d thought about it, he should have put the shoes on last, but it was too late now.

Bending awkwardly, he managed to put on a passable simile of Magnus’ carefully drawn-on eyeliner. To his surprise, he actually didn’t mind how he looked as he finished putting on the mascara. The darkness of the makeup contrasted well with his eyes, making them look larger.

He topped the whole thing off with the dark, burgundy lipstick. Stepping back from the mirror, he felt like he was looking at a stranger.

Vaguely unsettled, he quickly shut off the light and made his way out of his room. Making sure to take the back, _back_ way out of the Institute and portaled to Magnus’ loft.

Thank the Angel Magnus wasn’t there yet. It gave Alec time to settle his nerves as he surveyed the “stage.”

He had to admit that Jace hadn’t done a terrible job. There was a single, tall pole taking up the main part of Magnus’ living room.

A plush armchair sat just in front of it. The lighting of the apartment was low, intimate. The only sources of illumination strategically placed lamps that emitted a faint amber glow.

Alec refreshed his flexibility and balance runes. Then, after thinking over it for a moment, his stamina rune. He left his stele on the entryway table.

Satisfied, he crossed to the pole, his heels making a faint clicking noise against the floorboards.

He stared at in trepidation, still in disbelief that all of this was even happening.

What was he thinking? This was _not_ him.

But then again, there was cleaning duty. Fine, maybe there was some way he could pretend he was someone else.

_What would Jace do?_ He thought frantically. Never mind, thinking like Jace never led anywhere good.

He just had to be himself. After all, it was just Magnus.

Taking several deep breaths, Alec forced himself to relax. He leaned back against the pole and let the coolness of it seep through the thin fabric of his shirt.

It helped somewhat, that was until he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening.

“Alexander?”

“I-in here”

_Confident._ He told himself. _Yeah right_.

Wishing the floor would swallow him whole, Alec waited with bated breath as he heard his boyfriend’s footsteps draw closer to the living room.

He didn’t even dare glance at the doorway, as he heard his boyfriend come to an abrupt and sudden stop.

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” His tone was light and joking.

Alec felt himself flush bright red. “This was Jace’s idea”  
  


Still refusing to look at his boyfriend, he heard Magnus give a loud bark of laughter.

“Remind me to send him flowers.”

Then, the sound of Magnus crossing the room to settle into the armchair directly across from where Alec was currently leaning.

“I must say, I’m surprised. He has…exquisite taste”

For the first time, Alec let his gaze meet his boyfriend’s and was surprised to see yellow-green rather than warm amber.

It made something sharp and dangerous settle inside of him at the fact that with just what he was wearing, he was affecting his boyfriend that much.

He watched as Magnus’ tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip. Alec knew from first-hand experience how clever and wicked that tongue could be.

A shiver of desire raced down his spine and pooled, warm, in the pit of his stomach. Desire he could see reflected in Magnus’ gaze.

It made something almost like confidence infuse his body. Suddenly, he wanted to see how far he could push his boyfriend.

He wanted to feel as sexy and beautiful as Magnus always told him that he was.

Straightening to his full height, he watched his boyfriend watching him.

“You think so?”

“Oh, I really, _really_ do” Magnus purred.

Alec wanted to go to him right then, but he made himself pause. He had a bet to fulfill. 

“Well, I couldn’t let Jace do all the work.” Alec said, matching Magnus’ sultry tone as best he could, “Would you like me to show you?”

With a wave of his hand, Magnus conjured a glass of wine, a red matching the exact shade of Alec’s lipstick. He settled back into the plush embrace of the armchair.

Another wave of his hand and sensual, bass-heavy music began to fill the space between them.

Arching one brow, Magnus smirked around the rim of his glass, “The stage is yours”

Alec rolled his shoulders, letting the music move through him. He closed his eyes, feeling the reverberation of the bass and the languid tattoo of the drums.

Swaying his hips to the beat, Alec let one hand reach above his head to grasp the pole. Still moving his hips, he let his eyes open.

Holding Magnus’ gaze, he slid one hand up his chest. Gasping as his fingers brushed across the peak of his nipple before finally coming to settle at the top button of his shirt.

Teasingly, he undid it, then the second one, exposing slightly more of his chest. For this, he’d shaved his chest hair and well, he wasn’t _completely_ unaware of what he looked like.

He watched Magnus’ eyes darken as he continued the subtle swaying of his lower body.

Thankful for his grace rune, Alec made a slow circuit around the pole, gliding closer and closer until he could hook one leg around it.

Then, he let his body take control.

He spun around in a tight circle. Making his way up higher and higher, never letting any part of his body lose contact with the cool metal.

The moves required almost no effort because of his grace and balance runes. It was easy to make his way back down, allowing his legs to part and grind against the pole.

He swung around until his heels made contact with the ground. Surprised that he didn’t even stumble, Alec let his eyes meet Magnus’ once again.

Magnus had given up any pretense of being in control. He was white-knuckling the armchair, his wine glass abandoned on the side table.

He was watching Alec as if he was the last thing he would ever see.

It made Alec feel powerful. Maybe not powerful enough to get back on the pole, because honestly, he’d run out of moves.

But powerful enough to teasingly undo each button on his shirt, until it hung open, completely baring his chest.

He let it slip from his shoulders to pool in a pile of silk on the floor.

The stilettos were next and he left them beside the shirt.

Alec was drunk on it, on the way he was affecting his boyfriend, as he strode across the room, barefoot, to stand in front of him.

Still moving his hips, he let his hands come to the top of his pants.

Taking a deep breath, he ripped the material off, tossing it somewhere behind him.

Magnus made a low sound as Alec stood there, in nothing but the lacy panties.

He forced his apprehension down deep as he crawled into Magnus’ lap.

Grinding forward, he let his movements match the deep throbbing of the music. Tantalizing close, but never letting his body make any contact with Magnus’.

Leaning forward slightly, he brushed his lips against the shell of Magnus’ ear.

“Touch me”

The words had barely left his mouth when he felt warm palms come up to grasp at his ass.

He moaned, pushing back into the touch.

“Fuck, Alexander, you don’t have any idea, do you? So sexy and all for me?”

“ _Yes,”_ Alec whined, finally closing the gap between them to settle fully into Magnus’ lap. The hard line of Magnus’ erection pressing into his. Alec’s hips surged forward to chase after the sensation.

“Where’d you learn to move like that?” Magnus breathed as he mouthed at any part of Alec’s body he could reach.

“I-I do have the internet” Alec could barely get the words out as Magnus took one nipple between his teeth.

He bit down and _sucked_. Alec felt a blurt of precome stain the front of the panties.

He was so turned on, he was pretty sure he was going to come right then and there.

“In me, get in me” He panted.

“So needy” Magnus teased.

“Yes, yes, just, please, _Magnus_!” He was so far gone, he didn’t even care. He needed Magnus in him, like yesterday.

Reaching behind himself, he spread his cheeks and ground down directly onto Magnus’ still clothed erection.

By the Angel, _why_ did he still have his pants on?

He heard Magnus curse distantly and then there were slim fingers probing into him where he was slick and open.

Alec had prepared himself ahead of time, even though it was awkward and embarrassing.

But now, now, it was just hot. It meant Magnus could slide right into him and he didn’t even have to wait.

“Got yourself ready, mm, were you thinking about me?” Magnus purred, letting two fingers slip underneath the thin scrap of lace covering his hole and into him. Alec didn’t need the prep, Magnus was just teasing.

Letting his fingers drag against his sensitive inner walls, creating delicious waves of sensation all throughout his body.

His cock was leaking so much now, precome soaking into the panties. The texture of the lace adding an extra layer of friction, turning him on even more.

“Yeah” Alec sobbed, pushing his ass back, riding Magnus’ fingers. “Thought about you, _nn_ , filling me up. Fuck, I want it, Mags, _please_ ”

Where was this coming from? Alec didn’t even know. Words, he was just saying words, not even sure what he was saying anymore.

Magnus slid a third finger into him, stretching him even further.

Alec wailed, fingernails digging half-moon shapes into his ass cheeks where he was still holding himself open for Magnus.

“Tell me how bad you want it.”

“So bad, Mags, I need-I need you. C’mon stop teasing me”

“What’s the magic word?” The teasing lilt, whispered against his skin as Magnus sucked a mouth-shaped bruise just below his collarbone.

“ _Please_!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Then, the sound of a zipper opening and

“Yes!” Alec practically screamed, no longer able to keep himself from grabbing onto Magnus as he moved to grasp at his boyfriends’ shoulders.

Impatient from Magnus’ teasing, he took him down to the root in one thrust. The sensation of being filled, _finally_ almost making him come right then and there.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned, trying desperately not to come as he was abruptly sheathed in warm, wet, tight heat.

This was going to be over quickly, not like Magnus really minded. Between the striptease and the panties, he was surprised he hadn’t come already.

He’d had plenty of other lovers, but none of them affected him quite the way that Alec did. There was something about Alec, usually so shy in bed, taking what he wanted that just did things to him.

Magnus let his hands settle on Alec’s hips, guiding him as he rode him ruthlessly. Rising up and then slamming back down, their rhythm quick and messy.

He let his hips meet Alec’s with every thrust down, but he could tell that Alec was losing it, the rhythm turning sloppy.

Magnus slid his hands from Alec’s hips to grasp under his ass, abruptly standing up and turning them so that Alec was kneeling on the armchair.

\Alec whined as he heard his boyfriend growl into his ear.

“Hold on”

Alec flailed for a second before he grabbed the back of the armchair with both hands.

No sooner had he done that then Magnus began to drive into him at a punishing pace. Every thrust hitting his prostate and making Alec scream his name.

There was no way he could last, with the noises that Alec was making and the tight clutch of his body.

Hands still on Alec’s ass, Magnus spread his cheeks wider apart. He used his thumb to move the scrap of lace out of the way completely to watch the way his cock disappeared in and out of his body.

“ _Magnus_!” Alec’s voice cracked around his name as he came, completely untouched, shooting into the black lace covering his dick.

The tight heat clamping down around him had Magnus cursing and following Alec over the edge. Burying himself in his boyfriend over and over again as they rode out their orgasms.

Reluctantly, Magnus let himself slip from inside Alec.

He watched as a dribble of come escaped, sliding down Alec’s taint. As if in a daze, he dropped to his knees and lapped at it, following the trail back up to Alec’s hole.

He ignored Alec’s whine as he licked at his rim where he was swollen and oversensitive, no doubt.

Fucking his tongue in and out, he heard Alec’s whines give way to pleasured moans. One of Alec’s hands reaching back to bury itself in his hair.

He moaned as Alec yanked on the strands, sending pinpricks of pleasure-pain to his spent dick that twitched futilely between his legs.

Ignoring it, he let his mouth close completely over Alec’s hole and sucked. Tasting both himself and Alec on his tongue as he ate him out.

The noises echoed, sloppy and wet, through the room, not even drowned out by the drone of the music in the background.

He could tell by the way that Alec was riding his face that he was close again.

Keeping one hand on Alec’s ass, holding him open, he moved the other to cover his clothed cock.

“ _Yes_!” Alec hissed, unsure whether to press back onto where Magnus’ tongue was fucking into him or forward into Magnus’ hand as it fondled his achingly hard dick.

He was still sensitive from his first orgasm, but the pleasure overrode everything as Magnus jacked him off through the lace.

“’m gonna come” He slurred.

In response, he felt Magnus’ tongue fuck into him faster and faster, the hand currently around his dick matching the pace.

“ _Magnus_!”

It felt like he was blowing the last bit of his brain out through his dick as the aftershocks rolled through him like a tidal wave. He was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment because when he came back to himself, he was flat on his back, Magnus still between his legs.

He watched as Magnus took his soft cock into his mouth and sucked.

Alec’s legs shook as he felt his dick attempt to get hard for the third time in less than an hour. God _damn_ what this man did to him.

Magnus pulled off his dick to suck another mark into his inner thigh. Alec carded his hands through his boyfriend’s hair as he attempted to come back to earth.

“I think you broke me”

Magnus chuckled, “Oh darling, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus seemed to defy the physical limitations of either of them because not only was Alec achingly hard, but he could see that Magnus was too.

Then, for the first time that night, Magnus kissed him. Their lips crashed together as Magnus bent his legs to his chest, opening him up even further.

They groaned simultaneously as Magnus guided himself into Alec’s sloppy, wet hole.

Alec was forced to break the kiss as once again, Magnus set a punishing rhythm, fucking himself in and out of Alec with harsh, powerful thrusts.

Each one nailing his prostate and making him cling onto whatever part of Magnus’ body he could reach so that he didn’t lose his balance.

“That’s it, mm Alec you feel so good” Magnus groaned.

Alec could only moan, the feeling of Magnus’ dick inside him robbing of his ability to think.

Even though he’d already fucked him once, Alec still felt the burn and stretch because Magnus was _big_.

He knew that there would be hell to pay tomorrow but right now, he just didn’t care as he arched his hips to meet every single one of Magnus’ thrusts.

It seemed to go on and on. Each time he nearly reached his climax, Magnus would stop and tease him with slow gyrations of his hips.

Then he would kiss him. Dragging Alec into a sloppy make-out session until Magnus was convinced he wasn’t on the verge of coming.

Then the whole process would repeat.

Alec was losing his mind. Nothing else existed for him except the slick glide of Magnus’ skin against his and the movement of his cock inside him.

The throbbing of his heartbeat synchronizing with the throaty rhythm of the music that seemed to match the movement of their bodies.

As Magnus drove him to new heights of pleasure. Touching and tasting him. Alec sucking his own marks into Magnus’ golden skin and urging him to move _harder_ , _faster_ , _yes_ , _there_ , _please_ _don’t stop_.

Finally, finally, he felt Magnus losing his rhythm.

He moaned, clenching his inner muscles just to hear the way that Magnus sobbed his name. He did it again and heard Magnus curse and falter forward, driving his cock just _that_ much deeper.

Alec wondered if he could come untouched again, but he didn’t have to wonder long because just then Magnus moved his hand down to cover his lace-covered cock once more.

The panties were completely ruined and soaked, but that just made it hotter as Alec drove down into Magnus’ thrusts and arched upwards to push his dick into Magnus’ palm.

Fuck he needed it. He needed it more than he needed anything else right then.

He squeezed Magnus’ cock ruthlessly, somehow managing to find the strength to loop his arms around Magnus' neck and drag him into a filthy kiss.

He felt Magnus’ hips stutter and then he was moaning Alec’s name as he emptied himself inside of him for the second time that night.

That was all it took for Alec to come for the third time, actually blacking out.

He came back to himself wrapped in the soft satin of Magnus’ bedsheets. He felt Magnus press a gentle kiss to his temple, a direct contrast to his earlier roughness, as he told him to sleep.

When Alec woke again, it was to a persistent buzzing sound.

He groaned, wanting whatever that noise was to go away.

“Answer it, darling”

Magnus’ voice was rough with sleep and no doubt annoyance at being woken up so early.

Sitting up, Alec winced at the ache in his hips and lower back.

He pushed the discomfort aside as he reached past Magnus to fumble for his phone on the nightstand.

“’lo?”

“Finally, I’ve been calling you for like, twenty minutes”

“Mm, what is it?” He was so not awake for this and his sister was _loud_.

“Did you forget that there’s a meeting this morning?”

“Shit,” Alec said, shooting straight up, completely wide awake now. “Yeah, sorry, uh, tell mom I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes”

“Just, hurry up”

The phone went dead.

Alec swung his legs out of bed and stood up, still ignoring the aching in his lower body.

“I hate you” He whined, glaring balefully at Magnus over his shoulder.

Magnus peeped one sleepy eye open at him, “You weren’t saying that last night”

Alec flushed, remembering the night before. He’d never felt so dirty or so sexy. A thrill of desire raced down his spine but he shoved it down.

He was late, damnit and Magnus was not going to tempt him.

“Later” he promised as he grabbed a random assortment of clothes from the dresser. He took the fastest shower of his life, kissed Magnus, and raced out the door.

An iratze went a long way to healing the worst of it, but no doubt, Magnus had fucked him good. It made him want to turn right back around and crawl into bed with his boyfriend but he couldn’t because responsibilities.

He made it to the Institute, using the portal Magnus had made the night before and made it in exactly 17 minutes.

Izzy was waiting for him in his room, tapping her foot impatiently.

“There you are! The meeting’s in ten minutes! Couldn’t you have – “

She broke her tirade off abruptly as she stared at Alec.

He glanced down at himself, suddenly extremely self-conscious.

“What?”

“Mom is going to kill you”

“For what?”

She shook her head wordlessly, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips as she walked out.

Alec hurried after her, “For what, Izzy?!”

He was left wondering as he hurried to grab a notebook and pen, making it just in time to slide into the meeting, two minutes ahead of when it was supposed to start.

Which, in his mother’s view, made him late.

And really, it was just supposed to be him and his mother, it wasn’t like he necessarily _needed_ to be on time or anything. Other than at his mother’s assistance.

She was waiting, clearly impatient and pissed when he slid into the chair directly in front of her desk.

“You’re late, Alec”

“I know, I’m sorry, I overslept”

“I will not accept – “

She stopped abruptly, “Alexander Lightwood you will explain yourself right now!”

Oh no, she had the _mom_ look.

“Explain what?” He asked. Had everyone gone completely insane this morning?

“Did that warlock do this to you?”

“Mom, what? What are you talking about?”

She rounded the desk and grasped him by the shoulders, tugging him up and out of the chair. She turned him so that he was facing the mirror sitting to the right of her desk.

He stared, open-mouthed, at his reflection. There, around his neck was a series of marks so dark and so close together, it looked like he’d been choked.

It wasn’t helped by the trail of marks disappearing down into the collar of his shirt, nor by the angry red lines he could see peeking out of the back of it.

It looked like he’d been attacked by a demon, well, Magnus _was_ part-demon so there was that.

But how was he going to explain that to his mother?

Embarrassed, he dropped his gaze so he wouldn’t have to look at her in the mirror.

“It was all completely consensual” He muttered.

“Consensual?!” She barked, “Alec, it looks like you’ve been attacked by a - by a wild animal!”

Alec choked on his spit. “It wasn’t like that!”

“Well, I have half a mind to talk to that warlock-“

“His name is _Magnus_ ” Alec interrupted.

“ _That warlock_ , myself. For now,” She seemed to collect herself, “We _are_ going to have this meeting.”

For the second time in as many days, Alec found himself wishing the floor would swallow him whole.

Thankfully, there was some emergency that allowed him to slip out from under his mother’s grasp. Only to promptly run into Jace on the way back to his room.

He whistled when he caught sight of the marks on Alec’s neck.

“Wow, Alec. I didn’t know you had it in you. Of all people”

He shook his head and chuckled.

Alec was convinced that his face was a permanent shade of red by this point. He tried to splutter out a response, which only made Jace laugh harder.

Alec scowled at his parabatai “Yeah, it’s really funny. I think mom is actually going to kill me this time”

Jace was now laughing so hard he was practically wheezing. “I’m sorry, it’s not funny but”

He stood up and wiped at his eyes. “It kind of is. How does it feel, Alec? Not so pure and innocent”

“Ew,” Alec wrinkled his nose, “Don’t look at me like that. And to answer your question that’s none of your business. Now, if you don’t mind”

“Right, right,” Jace said, mirth still evident in his tone and the playful glint in his eyes, “This is what I get, trying to be a good wingman. Real gratitude is so hard to come by these days”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to thank you for our mother nearly murdering me this morning”

“Oh, that wasn’t what I was referring to” Jace leered at him.

“I know” Alec retorted shortly, as he moved past him. “I’m still not going to thank you though”

Jace sighed, “You wound me. Oh well, even though you won’t appreciate it, may I suggest going to see Izzy about”

He waved at Alec’s neck, lips twitching upwards in barely contained amusement.

Alec scowled harder and flipped him off.

He decidedly ignored the roar of Jace’s laughter as it followed him down the hallway.

Jace didn’t need to know that he was on his way to see Izzy anyways. By the Angel, he was going to get both of them back for this, although he didn’t know how just yet.

Pulling out his phone, he pulled up Magnus’ contact and fired off a quick text.

_I hate you_

The response was immediate.

_I love you too, angel._

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a bit of fun. I will be updating my other story hopefully within the next week. This fic was really just a way to break away from the seriousness of that and do something a little bit more light-hearted. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
